naruto's last wish
by Sam O'toole
Summary: naruto dies at the hands of orochimaru told in my oc's pov if i get at least five reviews i will write a new chapter


One last wish

My name is Kirie Shara and I am a ninja. My teammates are Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura. I'm 16 years old and I am not like most of the other girls in the village I like Naruto and not the "boy toy" Sasuke. Naruto is an adorable hyperactive spikey haired blonde and can always find a way to make me laugh. Honestly I could care less about Sasuke I mean who would want to fall in love with a sullen Uchiha I mean seriously I'd rather date Kiba than ever even think about dating Sasuke. I know a lot of Sasuke's bad attitude is from witnessing his clan's murder by his older brother Itachi. Well back to my Naruto he's super awesome at almost everything he does. We have one huge thing in common we are both jinchurikis meaning we harbor demons inside of us. I harbor the eight tailed demon wolf and Naruto harbors the nine tailed demon fox. I finally got the courage to ask Naruto out and he said yes. I was so happy. Even when lady Tsunade sent us on an extremely dangerous mission. She told us that most likely one of us wouldn't make it back alive. As I went home to pack I thought of the look in Naruto's eyes when Tsunade said that one of us wouldn't be alive after this mission he looked like he knew something that I didn't. I heard my door open and I yelled "who is it?" I heard Naruto's voice say "it's me." I smiled Naruto looked at my half full backpack and asked if I needed help with packing I told him that I didn't and that I was almost done. Naruto said "well I'll see you at the bridge then." I finished getting packed and walked to the bridge where my team was waiting.

We set off and as we were walking I had a sickening feeling that something horrible was going to happen but I kept it to myself. Naruto sensed something was wrong and stopped I ran into him and he looked at me with concern etched on his face. He asked if everything was okay and I smiled and said yes I hated lying to Naruto. I didn't want to worry him. We continued until dark and set up camp in a large clearing and as I was taking my sleeping bag out Naruto asked me a strange question "do you really love me?" I said "Naruto I truly do love you." He smiled and hugged me. I felt so happy with Naruto it was a shock and I had never thought I'd be able to find love being a jinchuriki. Unlike Naruto I had grown up with my family and I wasn't hated by the village in fact nobody had known I was a jinchuriki. Naruto and I spent the night talking to each other and didn't go to sleep until early morning. Kakashi woke us up and told us that there had been an attack on a nearby village and that we needed to go help the survivors. As we neared the village I could see smoke and flames rising from the rubble it enraged me to no end knowing that they probably didn't stand a chance. I could feel my demon wolf taking over and my one tailed cloak started forming. I noticed that Naruto's demon fox was doing the same. I sprinted ahead of my team and got to the village before anyone else did. I searched for whoever had done this and when I found the one person that scared the hell out of me Orochimaru the snake sannin.

Orochimaru chuckled when he saw me and said "hello little wolf how are you doing?" I snarled becoming more enraged by the second "I'm here to stop you." I engaged him in a fierce battle and activated my bloodline the rinnegan. I felt hatred towards this man he had killed my parents the month before. I grabbed my katana but when I tried to stab Orochimaru he threw a kunai at me and it hit me in my shoulder. I heard Naruto yell "leave my girlfriend alone!" I passed out from the pain and when I woke up I saw Naruto standing in front of me but his stance was off and when he turned his head to look at me there was blood coming out of his mouth. He started collapsing and I moved so that I caught him before he hit the ground. "Naruto!" I screamed, his eyes were closed and I thought he was dead. There was falling debris all around and I shielded Naruto. I heard the sound of people running and I looked up and saw my team. I looked down at Naruto and that's when I saw the wound a huge slash going from his upper left part of his chest down to his pelvis area it was deepest at his abdomen. I started sobbing because I knew that he would bleed out before any help could arrive. Naruto coughed up a huge amount of blood and opened his eyes. I said "Naruto I love you more than anything in this world." Naruto said "I have always loved you Kirie and I always will no matter what. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you longer. I've never felt loved by any girl and I was surprised that you loved me." Naruto coughed again and I sobbed even harder. I vowed never to forget Naruto. I gently kissed Naruto's forehead and stroked his hair as rain started falling. Naruto's breathing soon became weak and he said "Kirie I have one last wish." I said "anything for you Naruto." Naruto struggled to continue speaking "live on don't be ashamed of what and who you are. Don't let people tell you that you're not worthy of love because you are worthy of everything in this godforsaken world" and with that Naruto stopped breathing and with that Naruto's legacy began with his name being written on the stone in the middle of the cemetery.


End file.
